Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle control device. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bicycle control device having at least one a take-up member for operating at least one bicycle component.
Background Information
Bicycles are often provided with one or more bicycle control devices for controlling various components of the bicycle. Typically, a bicycle control cable interconnects the bicycle control device to a cable operated bicycle component of the bicycle. Most conventional bicycle control cables have, for example, a tubular outer case and an inner wire that can be inserted into and passed through the outer case. The inner wire protrudes beyond both ends of the outer case and each end of the inner wire is connected to either the bicycle control device or the bicycle component. This type of bicycle control cable is often called a Bowden type of bicycle control cable. With this type of bicycle control cable, the bicycle control device pulls and releases the inner wire of the bicycle control cable to change an operating position or state of the bicycle component.